What you do to me (discontinued Up for adoption)
by Angela1111
Summary: Chitoge accidentally sees Onodera and Raku together and dark thoughts enter her brain out of nowhere. She decides to leave Japan forever to make Raku happier. A small fluff about Chitoge and Raku. (Warning: The characters might seem OOC so forgive me for that) Read, review and enjoy. :-)


Hi peeps, I am Angela!

This is going to be my first Nisekoi fiction...so please read it and support me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this cute anime/manga. So forgive me, can't change the original plot line.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

All this happened too quickly, too soon, for Raku Ichijo to change any of it. He was now stuck with a golden haired, without-his-own-wish girlfriend for three whole years. He sighed as he stared at the blond walking ahead of him. He was embarrassed about going to school with her; his friends teased him about having such a bloody hot girlfriend. Maiko always taunted him; Miyamoto always stared coldly at him; Tsugumi always seemed to be mad at him; and last but not the least...Onodera misunderstood.

He sighed. His dad won't understand the pain of being the boyfriend of a girl he hardly knew...or rather a girl he hardly 'liked'! Love was too far to exist between them. He had to go out on forced dates, be with her almost 24/7 and people would say, "They are in love!"

Suddenly Raku heard a voice. "Raku sama!" Sheesh! Another bad adventure!

* * *

 _ **Raku's POV**_

Marika and Chitoge were never good friends. Both of them would always fight over something or the other. The one would madden the other, the other would fight with the former. It was always the same story.

"Raku sama wants to be with me. You are a hindrance between us true lovers. We are meant to be together. We were born to be together. You should stop being between our love and leave!" Marika said in a teasing voice.

"I can stay wherever I want! You are no one to order me." There. Chitoge is mad. And it starts over again.

"Why am I pulled into your dispute?! Fight with each other if you want to! Spare me!" I shouted.

"Raku sama! You love me right?" Marika asked me.

I became nervous. As I was about to stutter my way back, Chitoge answered back, "Well, I don't know about this _baka_ here, but if it was me in place of him, I would deny straightaway." She smirked at me, and I frowned. What was that?

"Well, of course you would have denied me. Stupid people don't understand the value of people who are as amazing as me." Wow! Marika! Didn't expect that!

As Chitoge was about to fight about that by saying something, Miyamoto came in the scene and said that the teachers were calling Marika to ask her about the amazingly 'poor' test that she had given. Marika's face became red with shame. Chitoge took this chance to answer back, "You should be more attentive about the exams. This is actually going to help you to get boyfriends better than your continuous persistence would. Hahaha."

I smirked. As much as I thought Kirisaki was pretty humiliating there, she was correct. The exams were more important at the moment than messing around with fruitless occupations.

Marika had an angry face. She made a face towards Kirisaki and fled away.

Miyamoto then said to me, "Ichijo, hey. Were you being asked out on a date by your fiancé and girlfriend?"

My eyes became wide with shame, and Kirisaki immediately notified, "No no no, Ruri san! I would never ask this bean sprout out!"

I snapped. Bean sprout? Really? Did she actually still think of me as that? I retorted. "As if I would go out with you, you Gorilla woman!"

Chitoge and I never had a good history. From the first day we met till today, all we ever did was fight. She immediately said, "Don't get high of yourself bean sprout!"

"And don't get high of yourself, Gorilla woman!"

And I was done.

* * *

 _ **Chitoge's POV**_

I walked in the school corridor with a grumpy face. How dare that bean sprout call me a gorilla woman?! Was I so ugly to him? That jackass!

I sighed as I kept my right hand over the my heart. I had always been nothing but a nuisance, had I? My hands still burned from the huge slap that I had imprinted on his cheeks. Before I left him, I saw my hand's print on his cheek. I frown again. _"No no! I am not going to feel sad for that dumb jackass!"_ I said to myself in my mind. I had no reason to.

"Chitoge _ojou sama!"_

I suddenly heard Tsugumi's voice as I turned around. A smile lit my face as I saw the beautiful blue ribbon on her head which I had made her wear. She looked so pretty in that.

" _Ojou sama,_ I have a small question." Tsugumi asked to me, as I nodded. "Yes? What is it, Tsugumi?"

 _"Ojou san,_ it is actually that I heard some guys talking about a certain café in our surroundings, which serves good coffee and such and such. I think we haven't been together lately, as you had been busy with Ichijo and school...so, I wanna spend some time with you. May I?"

I blushed, and then I smiled. Tsugumi loved me and cared about me a lot. "Why not? Let's have fun today!"

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Café Noble, a new café, had opened up in the surroundings which our girls decided to check out. It was a good way of spending time. It was 3:00pm in the afternoon, and as Chitoge was waiting for her friend, she suddenly caught sight of her boyfriend and Onodera together. So, let's see what happens when the four are together.

Oh and in case you are wondering what Onodera and Ichijo are doing together, here you are.

 _"Ruri chan, I don't think its a good idea." Onodera said in her shy and embarrassed voice, as she tried to hide her blush. But Ruri was not one to give up. "You wanna bake a cake with Ichijo kun or not?"_

 _"I want to, but, he might have other plans! I can't be depriving him of his private time. I can't ask him out!"_

 _"Ask who out, Onodera?"_

 _As happens in the real plot, so is happening in my fanfic. Raku appears out of nowhere and accidentally listens to a small part of Kosaki's conversation. Kosaki burned up red as she turned around to meet eyes with Raku. Unfortunately, she couldn't say anything more then, "Ichijo kuuuunnn!"_

 _"Ichijo, Kosaki wants to ask you to help her bake a cake which she ate last day at café Noble. She loved a certain cake which was baked there, but she doesn't understand how to bake it at home. Why don't you help her out?"_

As lame as an excuse it seemed, somehow, Kosaki, and Raku turned out to go together in that café. Both of them were blushing furiously as they found it very embarrassing to be with each other. And both of them were unaware of a certain blond watching them with shocked eyes.

* * *

 _ **Kosaki's POV**_

 _"That Ruri chan can be so irritating sometimes. She is so bossy!"_ I thought to myself. My cheeks certainly were a bright shade of pink now, as I felt Ichijo kun walking in front me. Both of us are going in a café. But this doesn't mean that we are going on a date...right?

As we neared the café my heart starting racing so fast, I bet Ichijo kun could hear me. Oh no! If he comes to know I am terribly nervous? Will he feel that I am a bimbo? No no! I take in a sigh as I ask myself to calm down. Can down Kosaki! Everything will be fine! We are just going to go in a café! You can't be so nervous!

Suddenly, I run into someone's back, and as I backed down to see who it was, it was Ichijo kun.

"Are you okay, Onodera?" He asked. "Um..hmm." I smiled nervously, then saw that we had arrived at our destination. _"Oh, so that's why he came to a stop."_ I said to myself.

* * *

 _ **Raku's POV**_

I allowed myself to calm down, as I entered the café. Both of us are finally going to go on a date together! I am so excited! Or, can this even be called a date? Maybe no...we are classmates who have come down here to try on a cake. No! Whatever it is! I finally get some alone time with Onodera! I am so happy!

I turned around a bit to see Onodera behind me. "Let's take a seat somewhere." I suggested, while she smiled. "Uhm! Let's!"

As we sat down together, I asked her to take a look at the menu, and decide her eatables. As she checked out the menu, I checked out Onodera.

She was wearing a beautiful scarlet muffler, and a light pink petticoat. It was pretty cold outside, but I must say, he looked quite breathtaking. I just can't seem to understand why students said that Kirisaki is so beautiful! I find Onodera much better!

As a waitress came in and asked our choice, Onodera said, "A jumbo Chocolate cake please."

As the waitress left, I asked her, "Have you started to revise for our tests which we will have next week?" _Darn! Can't I choose a more romantic topic?_

"Yes, I started arithmetic and Chemistry. I am trying to grasp the basics properly, but the store has too much work sometimes." She answered. "Did you start it Ichijo kun?"

* * *

 ** _Seishiro's POV_**

It had been a long time as I had been out alone with _Ojou sama._ So I felt like enjoying with her outside! No Ichijo Raku, no Maiko Shuu! Just we both can be together with each other like friends! I walked through the street to reach café Noble as fast as I can. I was wearing a gray coat and gray slacks. It was pretty cold outside, so a gray muffler went along with it. I couldn't help but notice that many girls were looking at me. Why? Was I looking awkward?

As I neared the cafécafé, I saw _Ojou sama_ standing outside. I became happy. " _Ojou sama!"_ I shouted out. I hope I didn't keep her waiting for a long time.

As I neared her, I noticed that her eyes were hidden by the shadow that her bangs had produced. She looking into the café but I couldn't understand whether she was happy or sad. Maybe I had kept her waiting too long.

"Sorry, _Ojou sama,_ I had forgotten to pay the switch of the light so I had to run back home. That's why it took me too long. I am sorry..."

 _Ojou sama_ hadnt replied to me yet, so I frowned slightly. " _Ojou sama?"_ I asked again. Her eyes were still hidden, and my frown deepened.

 _"Ojo..."_

 _"_ Tsugumi, can we come to this café some other time? I want to go somewhere else."

Her voice sounded dark, and I immediately glanced inside through the transparent window. People were eating and drinking quite peacefully in that hotel, and as far as I know, it didn't have much bad comments either. So why did she want to come her later?

I looked at her again. Her gaze was foxed upon something that I couldn't make out. But not wanting to make her sad by denying her request, I tried to appear as cheerful as I could by saying, "Wherever _Ojou sama_ wishes."

Seriously, what happened?

* * *

 _ **Chitoge's POV**_

I felt stabbed inside my stomach as I looked at Raku and Kosaki chan together. They took a faraway corner seat, and seemed to gossip so cozily with each other. Memories of Raku being happy with her flashed inside my brain. Yes! He had always seemed so happy whenever he had been with Kosaki. I had seen him always try to be with Kosaki in the end. Although I had always been too dense to understand, but now I did. Yes, he always seemed to be happy around her. Maybe he did liked her. Maybe he had feelings for her, not for me. I smirked. Why will he ever want t have feelings for me either? I had always been a nuisance to him. Not to mention, he calls me names. He always tries to be sweet and nice around Kosaki. Why is it so?

I remembered what Tachibana said earlier, " _You are a hindrance between us true lovers. We are meant to be together. We were born to be together. You should stop being between our love and leave!"_

Although that was meant for Tachibana herself, I think she was right. Ever since I had appeared in the scene, Raku had always been forced to do something for me. The worst of all was to be my boyfriend in spite o his wishes. Hadn't I always been a nuisance to him? And I felt that I was finally falling for him now.

Suddenly I felt I heard Tsugumi's voice. "Sorry, _Ojou sama,_ I had forgotten to pay the switch of the light so I had to run back home. That's why it took me too long. I am sorry."

I didn't flinch. Why was I still staring at Raku and Kosaki? Why did I suddenly start feeling that they felt so good to look at together?

 _"_ _Ojou sama?"_

I still didn't reply. The cold outside was getting on my nerves. I suddenly felt electric shocks running through my skin. I must have worn something warmer. But still, as much as I wanted to go inside the café and enjoy the warmth, I wanted to be anywhere but inside.

 _"Ojo..."_

 _"_ Tsugumi, can we come to this café some other time? I want to go somewhere else." I asked. I desperately wanted to leave. My heart was aching seeing the both of them together.

I felt her keeping silent for sometime. Maybe she felt hurt that I decided not to listen to her. I was about to say to her that its ok, we can go in, when she answered back, without any counter question. "Wherever _Ojou sama_ wishes."

I stifled the desire to sigh. Thank you Tsugumi, I mentally said. As for now, I have other plans. I'll definitely try to make him happy, even if it is for once in my life.


End file.
